


Karaoke Bar

by WinterAssassin



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drinking, Gen, Karaoke, Team Kaijou being Adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 17:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4401008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterAssassin/pseuds/WinterAssassin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Kaijou get more than they bargained for when their coach decides to tag along with them to the karaoke bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karaoke Bar

The day had started out like any other normal day.

Everyone met up for morning practice, Kise and Moriyama were the only two who were late, but other than that, everything was normal. They practiced hard, doing their laps and working on their latest training regimen, also doing a few mini-games. Once morning practice had ended, they all showered and changed into their school uniforms, everyone heading to their class.

When lunch time rolled around Kasamatsu, Kobori, and Moriyama met up with Hayakawa, Nakamura, and Kise. The six of them ended up going to the rooftop to eat their lunches. As usual, Kise talked about modeling, Kasamatsu scolded him and his big ego, Moriyama ignored the two and talked about a cute girl he had seen on his way to school, Nakamura and Hayakawa were conversing (despite Nakamura having a hard time understanding anything Hayakawa said), and Kobori just watched on, smiling at their team antics.

When lunch was over, the six teenagers all headed back to their respective classes and continued on with the rest of the school day. 

Once school ended, they all met up in the locker room. Everything was still pretty normal, nothing was really out of place, and they all had the same energy they always usually had. Practice seemed to be going in a pretty great direction, that is, until once practice was over and they were all gathered around the Coach, who was telling them about a practice match they had coming up with some high-school nearby.

“Come prepared and be on time, I won’t be waiting for any single person. So if you’re late, it’s your fault.” The coach stated, looking up from his clipboard. “That’s all for today, everyone can leave now.” He announced, turning around. The coach, Takeuchi Genta, began to collect his things from the bench he had sat at during practice (since he claimed to be simply observing Kasamatsu’s captaincy) when he overheard Kise talking quite animatedly.

“Kasamatsu-senpai, do you want to karaoke with me and Moriyama-senpai?” Kise asked with a big and hopeful grin on his face. Takeuchi paused, tilting his head ever so slightly so that he could watch his regular’s interaction from the corner of his eyes.

“No thanks.” Kasamatsu responded boredly, as if it was a common occurrence. Kise pouted, stopping in his tracks. Kasamatsu also stopped, staring at the taller male. “Don’t even think about it.” The raven haired captain cut in, glaring at Kise. The blond only pouted more, his shoulders drooping.

“But, senpai-”

“No.”

“You didn’t even hear what I was gonna say!” Kasamatsu sighed, crossing his arms as he looked up at Kise expectantly. Kise’s expression brightened as he straightened his posture. “I was gonna ask that if I convinced Kobori-senpai and the others to come, would you go as well?”

Kasamatsu appeared to mull over the question, but turned back to Kise and replied, “No.” He repeated once more. The effect of his denial made Kise whine loudly, causing Kasamatsu to elbow him in the gut. “Will you stop acting like a ba-”

“Kasamatsu,” Takeuchi cut in, grabbing the rest of his things before walking over to the group of his regular’s. “I think you should strongly reconsider.” Kasamatsu gave him a look he could not place his finger on – a strange mixture of disbelief and agitation.

“Seriously?” Kasamatsu questioned, still staring at the coach as if he had grown a second head.

Takeuchi nodded, “I believe this would be a good team building experience. You should spend time with your teammates and friends.”

“But, I-”

“Then it’s settled.” Takeuchi cut him off again, giving a firm nod. “The six of you will go to karaoke.” He made up everyone’s mind for them, pointing to Kasamatsu, Kise, Moriyama, Kobori, Hayakawa, and Nakamura.

Kasamatsu was silent for a moment he before he nodded stiffly, “If you say so, coach.” He mumbled under his breath. Moriyama laughed at him, patting his shoulder. He opened his mouth, about to speak up, but Kasamatsu quickly kicked him away, “Don’t even say this is an opportunity to pick up girls.” He hissed, his stormy steel-blue eyes narrowed into small, dangerous-looking slits.

Moriyama lifted his hands in surrender, his smile never leaving his face. “Well, guess we should go change and get going!” He said, continuing on his way towards the locker room. The others made to follow, but Takeuchi cleared his throat, catching their attention once more.

“I’ll be coming along as well.” He stated, holding his head up as if daring anyone to oppose him. The team just stared at him before they all started laughing. Kaijou’s coach faltered, rubbing the stubble on his chin awkwardly. “I’m being serious.” The 39 year old said.

The sounds of laughter faded away into a tense and oddly ominous silence before Kise’s voice broke it, “Seriously?”

 

The Kaijou regular’s and their coach all ended up at one of the local karaoke bars that Kise would often frequent. The owner welcomed Kise and his friends, but gave Takeuchi a long stare.

“He is… You’re father?” The owner asked, blinking stupidly at Takeuchi, who frowned when he heard his question. Kise choked on his own saliva, coughing and hacking away, slapping his chest as if it would help.

Kasamatsu just rolled his eyes, taking a step forward, “He is not his father. In fact, he doesn’t have anyone. We’re just his students.”

“Oh, I see.”

“Wow.” Moriyama snorted, putting his hand over his mouth to drown out his laughter. “That was quite cold of you, Kasamatsu.” He said, shaking his head. Kasamatsu blinked and tilted his head.

“What do you mean?” He asked, sounding rather confused and innocent. “I was just saying…” He added, pursing his lips in confusion still. Kobori stared at him before slowly looking over to their coach, who appeared to be disheartened from Kasamatsu’s words.

“D- Don’t worry, coach. You’ll find someone who’ll love you. For you.” Kobori added, patting the Japanese History teacher’s shoulder. Takeuchi just gave him a dark stare, causing Kobori to go silent and look away. “Well, how about we all go sit where we usually sit?” Kobori added with a strained chuckle, herding everyone along.

Takeuchi perked up, forgetting his player’s words and following the teenagers. They all ended up in a booth which appeared to be able to fit a large amount of people, probably anywhere from 20 – 25. ‘ _This really brings back memories…_ ’ Takeuchi thought, sitting down next to Kasamatsu.

Kise stared at the coach, looking from him to Kasamatsu. “Uhm, coach?”

“What?”

“I always sit beside senpai!”

“… Too bad.” Kise pouted, looking like a kicked puppy. He stood there for another moment before brightening up. “Excuse me!” He said a little too cheerily, walking over Takeuchi and Kasamatsu in order to seat himself on the other side of Kasamatsu.

“You’re an idiot.” Kasamatsu stated, moving over a few inches to give Kise more room. Kise happily moved closer to Kasamatsu, only to be pushed away a second later. Kasamatsu rolled his eyes but otherwise kept silent, staring at the drink coaster in front of him. Takeuchi observed the one who he made captain, smiling.

“You know, Kasamatsu,” He began, clapping the shorter teenager on the back, “I was your age once. Sometimes I’d get dragged along on things I didn’t want to do. But, it is life; you just got to learn how to enjoy it more. Someday when you’re old like me, you’ll regret not doing things with your friends and teammates, especially… not confessing… and then getting your heart broken…” Takeuchi fell silent, his eye twitching as the memories flashed in his mind about losing the girl he liked to Kagetora of all people.

Kasamatsu patted Kaijou’s coach on the shoulder after giving him a blank stare, “Coach, I kind of understood where you were getting at, but then you lost me near the end.”

“Is coach saying that you should confess?” Kobori smiled in amusement, not sure whether to feel bad for their coach or just more amused.

“ _Stu_ \- No!” Kasamatsu sputtered, his cheeks burning red from both embarrassment and anger. “I don’t even like anyone. _Like that_.”

Moriyama snorted, leaning forward with his elbows against the table, “You know you shouldn’t lead any idiots on, Kasamatsu.”

“Yeah, senpai, that hurts!” Kise pouted.

Kasamatsu sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, “I’m surrounded by all sorts of idiots.” He stated. “Coach, I really don’t think that this was a go-… Coach?” Kasamatsu fell silent, realizing that their coach had disappeared somewhere.

“Wow,” Nakamura spoke up, looking amused. “I never knew coach could be so… ninja-like.” The ash-blond haired second year pushed his glasses further up his nose so they wouldn’t slip off before crossing his arms over the table. “Anyone have any idea where he went?” He asked the question everyone was thinking. Well, mostly everyone – considering Kise was too distracted by picking out a song to sing.

Hayakawa said something that sounded something like the coach “needed a drink” before he left, which made Kasamatsu arch his eyebrow. “Need a drink?” He repeated, sounding suddenly unsure. ‘ _Usually when adults say that, they mean alcohol… But coach is responsible, right? He wouldn’t go and get himself drunk, especially in front of his own basketball team… Right?_ ’ Kasamatsu groaned, beginning to think that his second thoughts were beginning to have second thoughts.

“Eh? Senpai, you need a drink?”

“Yeah… Wait, what? No!” It was too late; Kise had already jumped over him and skipped out of the room, eager to go get those drinks. Kasamatsu watched the door swing closed before sinking in his seat, sighing loudly. “Does anyone ever listen anymore?” He questioned, his mouth set in a small pout.

The faint sound of the song Kise had selected played a 20 second preview filled the background, the same lyrics playing on loop. Moriyama looked around the five of them before grabbing the microphone, “If Kise is going to take any longer than I’m going to just go ahead and sing.”

“Do it,” Kasamatsu huffed out, “It’s his punishment.” The raven haired teenager watched Moriyama scroll through the various song choices, seeing that most of them were in their own language, however there were also some in English. Moriyama choose a song that he knew would annoy Kasamatsu to no end, a big smile on his face.

“This song,” He paused for dramatic effect, “Is for all the ladies.”

“There aren’t any girls here,” Kobori retorted. Moriyama chose to ignore Kobori as he selected the song. The screen went dark for a moment before it filled with rainbow colors. The dreaded song that he sang practically every time they came here, the one that Kasamatsu started to hate with a passion began to play.

Kasamatsu groaned and sunk even further into his seat, grabbing his bag and holding it close to his chest as if it would help any. Moriyama opened his mouth and began to sing obnoxiously, “ _Sweet little bumblebee, I know what you want from me-_ ”

“Please,” Kasamatsu spoke, looking at Kobori who sat across from him, pulling on his friend’s sleeve, “Make it stop.” That annoying bumblebee song rang in his ears, causing Kasamatsu to wonder if his ears would bleed. Moriyama continued to sing loudly, making Kasamatsu cringe. The steely-blue eyed boy leaned back and just folded his arms over his chest, frowning and glaring at the screen.

“ _My heart skips a beat when you walk in the room; I go boom, boom, boom. You go zoom, zoom, zoom!_ ”

At that moment, Kise walked in with a rather confused look on his face. He held a tray full of drinks for everyone in his hand, but cast a glance over his shoulder before the door closed behind him. Kasamatsu raised an eyebrow, sharing a brief look with Kobori before he pulled his legs close in order for Kise to get by. “What?” He questioned, having to raise his voice so he could hear himself over Moriyama’s not-so-delicate singing.

“Huh, what?” Kise repeated, blinking innocently. Kasamatsu rolled his eyes, giving him that look that said ‘ _don’t-you-even-try-to-play-innocent-with-me-you-idiot_ ’. Kise chuckled quietly before handing Kasamatsu the drink he unintentionally asked for, passing the other drinks to everyone else. “It’s nothing really, senpai. But…”

“But?” Kasamatsu pressed.

“It’s just… Coach was being weird.” Kise shrugged, looking put-off. Kasamatsu was really beginning to worry now, hoping – _maybe even praying_ – that their coach was _not_ getting _wasted_ at the bar.

With a sigh, Kasamatsu stood up, “I’m going to go investigate. I’ll be back soon.” He announced, pushing the door open and leaving without another word. Whereas Kasamatsu was actually glad to get away from that horrible song, he was still truly and honestly a little bit worried.

What greeted Kasamatsu was worse than he originally thought. Kaijou’s coach was indeed drinking and by the looks of it he appeared to have downed quite the large amount, considering the short time they spent there so far. The steely-blue eyed captain made to walk over to Takeuchi, but one of the employees stopped him.

“ID, please.”

“No, I don’t want to drink anything. I just want to get my coach…” Kasamatsu muttered, pointing to the larger man hunched over the bar, throwing back a shot. The waiter followed Kasamatsu’s extended hand and observed the older man. With a sigh, the waiter stepped back. “Very well, you may retrieve him.” He said, leaving Kasamatsu.

Kasamatsu continued on his way to Takeuchi, shaking his shoulder gently. “Coach?” He asked cautiously. Kaijou’s coach grunted and looked at him before smiling. “I think you should have some water or something… Maybe stop drinking for now?” Kasamatsu suggested, pulling lightly on the older male’s shirt. 

“Nonsense, Kasamatsu. I’m perfectly fine.” Takeuchi spoke, Kasamatsu noticing that he was trying not to slur his words. The third year sighed and carefully directed him off the stool his coach was sitting on. “I- I’m seriously.” Takeuchi stuttered, looking at the bar which seemed to get further and further away, as Kasamatsu guided him back to their karaoke room.

Upon entering, Kasamatsu found that Kise was now singing with Moriyama and Hayakawa acting as the backup singers, while Kobori and Nakamura talked to each other. The latter pair turned as soon as the door opened and just stared. The coach had stumbled in, leaning heavily on Kasamatsu because it looked as if he was about to tip over any second.

The sight must have been one to see, because when Moriyama took a break to take a sip of his drink, he looked over and snorted loudly, sending the drink dribbling out of his nose. Moriyama coughed as his face twisted into a grimace, rubbing his burning nose as if it would ease the sensation. Nakamura bit his lip, trying not to laugh at the third year while Kobori reached for a napkin quickly to hand it to Moriyama. Kise had long stopped singing and was watching with a huge shit-eating grin, laughter about to bubble out from him, and Kasamatsu just struggled to drag their coach over to the seats.

Kasamatsu let their coach fall onto the soft cushioning and exhaled loudly. He stood up straight and bent back a bit, stretching his back which had nearly been strained a little too long. “I don’t even want to know what happened…” Kasamatsu finally spoke, looking from Takeuchi to Moriyama who was currently blowing his nose. “Like, seriously… What the fuck.” He swore, hands on his hips.

“Ho- How did Coach manage to get hammered in such a small amount of time?” Moriyama asked, his voice quivering as he tried not to laugh loudly. Their coach snorted to himself, appearing to be dozing off on the seat he lay on. Kasamatsu shrugged, stating that he had no idea whatsoever. “Man…” Moriyama smirked, leaning back in his seat, still wiping his nose. “That was really funny.”

“Glad you think me nearly getting crushed is funny.” Kasamatsu said flatly, sending Moriyama, Kise and Nakamura into a fit of laughter and giggles. He sighed, but otherwise smiled. “This brings me to my next topic – what are we going to do with him? I mean, clearly he passed out… Should we try to wake him?” Kasamatsu frowned, contemplating the various options he voiced out.

Kobori hummed in thought, his gaze leaving Kasamatsu to properly get a better look at their coach, “He doesn’t seem _extremely_ intoxicated, so maybe after a small nap he’ll be okay? I mean, he did say before that he was good at drinking.”

“Yeah… But didn’t he only say that to impress that female coach at Yosen?” Kasamatsu narrowed his eyes, trying to remember what exactly happened that day they had a practice match against Yosen.

“… Good point.” Kobori replied.

 

Team Kaijou decided to stick it out and wait for their coach to have his little nap. When the sun had vanished and the moon high in the sky, their coach finally woke up.

Takeuchi woke with a start, sitting up a little too quickly which sent his head and vision spinning. He groaned, and noticed that everything fell silent. “What happened?” He questioned to no one in particular, just wanting an answer.

Kasamatsu and the others all shared a look before the third year captain decided to speak up, “Well… You got drunk and passed out.”

“Wonderful.”

“So we decided to let you sleep it off.” Kasamatsu added, reaching forward to pour some ice water into a glass. He pushed it over to their coach, saying, “Here, you should have some water.”

“Thanks, Kasamatsu.” Takeuchi patted the raven’s head, downing the glass. “Even though we aren’t at school and you all have to deal with someone like me, you’re still responsible.”

Kasamatsu nodded slowly, unsure of how to react to that. Takeuchi stood up, slowly at first, so he was sure he wouldn’t topple over, “I’ll be right back, just got to go use the washroom.”

“Be careful!” Kise called, waving happily. Takeuchi waved him off, scoffing as he left the room. Kise watched their coach leave before looking at his teammates. “I don’t think he realized that his pants were half falling down…”

“He’ll fix it.” Kasamatsu told them with a sigh, having to kick Moriyama and elbow Kise because they were about to start laughing all over again – just after he managed to calm them down from their previous fit of laughter not even ten minutes ago.

“Should we continue?” Nakamura asked, his hands cupping his chin with a look of boredom on his face. “I’m getting kind of tired. Plus don’t we all have homework to do?”

Kasamatsu nodded, “That’s right.” He responded, looking around the room. “I know for a fact that Kise will get home late and try to do it, but end up falling asleep and forgetting about it the next day until he gets to class.”

“By the time he remembers, it’ll be too late.” Moriyama added. Kise just pouted at the two his upperclassmen.

“I’ll do it.” He stated, looking down at his bag. “In fact, I’ll start right now, just to prove it to you, Kasamatsu-senpai!” The blond pulled his notebooks out with a smile on his face. Kise flipped open to a new page, but stopped suddenly. “… I forgot my textbook.” He whispered.

Hayakawa patted the taller teen before pulling out his own. Kobori stared at the two blankly before chuckling quietly, “Hayakawa, Kise,” He called, catching their attention. “You’re in different grades, so you have different text books.”

“Oh.” Both Hayakawa and Kise said, staring innocently down at the textbook. Hayakawa laughed and put it away while Kise just looked defeated. “I wanted to impress senpai.” He huffed out, putting his notebook back inside his bag.

“Don’t need it.” Kasamatsu replied with an eye-roll. He glanced at the door, staring at it for a few seconds before sighing. “Where is he?” By ‘he’, of course Kasamatsu was referring to their coach. A few more minutes had passed, and just when Kasamatsu was about to leave go to on another hunt for Takeuchi, said man entered with a large tray in his hands.

“Sorry, I stopped to get some drinks.” Takeuchi announced, sitting back down next to Kasamatsu, putting the tray in front of him.

“Coach!” Kise practically sparkled at him, “You bought your precious students drinks?” 

“They aren’t for us, idiot,” Kasamatsu retorted, smacking Kise upside the head as the blond attempted to reach for one. “It’s alcohol, obviously.” The raven haired captain stated, pointing to the shot glasses full of… whatever it was. He watched their coach grab a shot glass and toss it back, downing it in a second.

Takeuchi coughed, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, “That’s good.” He said, drinking another one.

“I thought you were supposed to stop.” Kasamatsu commented flatly, crossing his arms in minor annoyance. ‘ _Not only do I have to watch out for my team, but the only real ‘adult’ we have with us, as well?_ ’

“You know,” Takeuchi spoke, distracting Kasamatsu from his thoughts and the others from their song selection. “I used to karaoke all the time when I was around your age, especially with Tora, Masako, and the others.”

Kobori whispered those names questioningly to Kasamatsu, the latter shrugging. They looked back at Takeuchi, who continued to talk without a care in the world. “I was quite good at it, too.” The older man added with a brief fit of laughter and a pause to down another shot. “We would always hang out and play basketball and stuff.”

Takeuchi sighed blissfully, thinking about his past years. “Those were the days.” He commented, staring at the amber-colored liquid in the glass he held. The middle aged man took a swig and slammed it back onto the tray, causing everyone to jump. “I’ve decided. I’m going to sing a song.”

“ _Eh…_ ” Kise blinked in surprise, not really knowing what to do or expect at this point. He looked at Kasamatsu, who just waved his hand in a manner that said he was done with the coach’s bull, so Kise simply gave the microphone to the coach. “Do you know what song you want to sing, coach?”

“How about…” Takeuchi trailed off as he narrowed his eyes at the various songs listed on screen. “How about I sing that Bumblebee song?”

“…” Kasamatsu stared at the coach in desperation before sinking into his seat, a miserable look etched onto his features. “… This is going to be a long night.”

 

Before they knew it, the karaoke bar closed and they were all kicked out. The waiter who showed them out happily told them to come back again sometime before closing the door in their faces. All Kaijou members present stared at the door then looked to their Coach which they had to all drag out because at some point during his playlist of songs, he passed out.

Kobori rubbed his head, unsure of what to do. “What do we do with him?” He asked, really hoping that they wouldn’t have to carry him all the way back home. For one thing, they didn’t even know where the coach lived.

Kasamatsu shook his head, at a loss for words, “I have no clue.” He responded, sounding tired and like he just wanted to go home. He licked his lips as he thought about it more, not wanting to just leave their beloved coach on the sidewalk. “I mean, we have to do _something_.”

Kise yawned loudly, rubbing his eyes tiredly. “Can’t we just leave him at a hotel or something?” The model pouted, picking up a small stick in order of poke their coach who was snoring peacefully on the ground. Kasamatsu smacked the stick out of his hands, giving him a scolding glance before crouching and pushing Takeuchi into a sitting position.

“Guess we’ll have to carry him to the school.”

“I was scared you were going to say that.” Kobori announced, scratching his cheek as he bent down to help Kasamatsu. Moriyama snorted and made sure his bag was secured on his arm before grabbing coach’s leg. Kise, Hayakawa and Nakamura all shared a look before leaning down to help pick up the coach once more.

“At least it’s nice out.” Kise chirped, his golden eyes staring up into the cloudless, starry sky. “It couldn’t possibly get any-”

“Don’t even say it, Kise.” Kasamatsu interrupted with a glare. “If you say it, it’ll happen. So just don’t.” With that, the six teenagers fell into a quiet rhythm; the only sounds that came from them were the grunts and heavy breathing from having to carry their coach down the road. On the other hand, Takeuchi kept snoring away, making annoying smacking noises with his lips every now and then.

About ten minutes later, Takeuchi groaned and started to turn his body, causing all of them to stumble. Luckily, they all regained their balance and kept their coach up in the air, however the strain was really beginning to set in.

“This… is… hard.” Kise finally spoke, grimacing as his back was beginning to hurt from carrying the coach’s leg awkwardly. He tried to hoist his leg up further, but nearly dropped their coach in the process. “He’s so… heavy… Not to be mean.” He added, wanting to wipe away the sweat that trickled into his eye.

“Don’t worry,” Kobori muttered, his voice strained, “We’re almost at school.”

“It’s a good thing the karaoke bar wasn’t too far from school.” Moriyama stated, groaning. “Just two more blocks.”

“Two more…” Kise whined, nearly tripping over a crack in the sidewalk. He stumbled forward, this time really losing his balance. “Uwaah!” He cried out, falling forward.

“ _Kise-!_ ” Kasamatsu sputtered out, watching the blond fall onto the coach and proceed to knock the other five over. They all landed in a heap of limbs and pain. Kasamatsu groaned and pushed coach’s head off of his stomach, grimacing. “Okay… That hurt.” He muttered, scooting away from the pile of bodies and sitting up. He narrowed his eyes in the darkness and stared at everyone. “Is everyone okay? Nothing’s broken?”

“I’m good.” Kobori replied, sitting up slowly and looking kind of dazed.

Moriyama nodded, rubbing his head which someone had elbowed on the way down, “Great.”

“We’re okay…” Nakamura replied, poking Hayakawa and Kise. Kasamatsu nodded and exhaled loudly, falling back onto the soft grass beneath him. He stared up at the sky littered with stars and just enjoyed the silence that fell upon their little group. The raven head ignored the minor aches and pains he felt in his joints, feeling oddly content with everyone – despite everything that happened.

“Glad you were convinced to come by coach?” Kobori smiled, staring down at Kasamatsu. 

Kasamatsu looked at him, smirking. “A little bit. But then again, I’m sure coach only did that because he secretly wanted to tag along, as well.” He answered, looking at the moon briefly before standing back up. Kasamatsu dusted himself off and helped the others up.

“Alright, everyone ready? We’re almost there.” Everyone responded and soon enough they were all on their way towards the school, their coach in their hands.

Once they arrived at the school, the six basketball players made their way to the gymnasium. “Are we really going to dump him there?” Kasamatsu asked, having second thoughts about the whole idea.

“What else are we going to do with him?” Moriyama asked, biting his lip as he struggled to maneuver through the door with the coach’s shoulder and arm. Kasamatsu shrugged, deciding that he was too tired, both mentally and physically, to do anything else. As soon as they entered the gym, the six did as best they could to put Takeuchi down gently. The moment the coach was on the ground, they all released their breaths they never knew they were holding.

“Glad that’s over.” Nakamura commented, falling back onto his butt tiredly. He gripped his shirt and used it to wipe up the droplets of sweat, taking his glasses off because they were beginning to fog up from his sweat and the cold chill of the gym. The others agreed with him, all of them sitting down to take a much needed breather. 

“Okay…” Kasamatsu spoke up, everyone directing their attention to him. “Let’s never do this again. With the coach, I mean.” He announced, letting a soft laugh out. Kobori and Moriyama looked at each other before they too started to laugh. Nakamura smirked and shook his head whereas Hayakawa and Kise both burst out laughing.

**Author's Note:**

>  _Wow_. No one knows how much I love Kaijou xDD My favorite team, mostly because it has my favorite character~ Kasamatsucchi! Oh, also, no offense to _Bumblebee by SMiLE.dk._ I actually like that song and think it’s pretty cute. (Plus it’s fun to dance to on DDR xD)
> 
> I got this idea from when I was looking at Takeuchi’s wikia page and it said that he liked to karaoke or whatever, so I randomly started writing this, haha xD I hope you all liked it as much as I loved to write it *u*
> 
> ~WinterAssassin~


End file.
